The field of the invention relates to bedding and particularly to sheets. A common problem involves the maintenance of an orderly appearance for bedding. Frequently on arising in the morning there is insufficient time to neatly make the bed. Various prior art structures have been provided having a very general similarity to the apparatus of the present invention. These structures in general have been directed primarily to the aspect of providing a sheet having integral therewith a covering for one or more pillows. The object of said structures is to minimize the number of items of bedding which need to be washed and purchased. Structures of this general type are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Schiller, 2,462,780; Rook, et al, 2,217,819; Bellinger, 2,577,178 and Valentine, 3,800,340.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which will facilitate the rapid and easy covering of a bed in a manner which creates a neat and orderly appearance.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.